


Christmas Wishes

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: At the tender age of five Kim Jongsuk makes a total of three Christmas wishes:1. For Monggu to stop peeing on the carpet2. For him to grow taller and last but not least3. For his daddies to get back together





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> a transfer from my aff   
> really old ... written in like 2014? i think

Being divorced really doesn’t have its perks, just ask Kyungsoo. He can tell you that no, you don’t get your freedom back once the papers are mailed in. His were stuck to a menu for a Chinese take-out place when he got them and that’s about as special as they get. And it’s been years since he got those papers, this year it was four, next year it’ll be five.

He thought that once he and Jongin split he would be happier, he wouldn’t be alone anymore but he was wrong. Because even though Jongin was always gone Kyungsoo knew that eventually he would come back. But now there is no one  _to_ come back to him, all he has is their five year old Jongsuk and the only reason their names are so similar is because it was what Jongin wanted. And now every time he calls their son’s name he has to pause and think, force himself not to say his ex-husbands name instead.

And it sucks, because he loves his son very much but he’s a constant reminder of heartbreak, tears and fighting. Jongin wanted to dance and Kyungsoo let him, but it just became too much to have the love of his life gone for months on end, living some crazy lifestyle and with their one year old at the time he was fed up.

He’s the one that initiated the split, filed for divorce and he supposes it was a dick move to just send him the papers while he was in japan back up dancing for someone he doesn’t remember but he needed to stop crying himself to sleep, to quit having to coax their son to remember his own dad when he would come home.

So he figured it was for the best and he could start his life over, because really, they probably weren’t meant to be in the first place. There was always love between them but Jongsuk was unplanned and during college, and maybe that just fucked their relationship up but he loves his son and that’s just how life is. He probably shouldn’t have dated the artist with the tattoo’s and bleach blonde hair in the first place, but he has his son so he supposes at least one thing came out of all that heartbreak.

“Daddy!” the little five year old runs up to him as he gets out of his last class before the break.

It’s winter, nearing the holidays and he feels depressed just watching all the sets of parents giving their little girls and boys kisses for doing well in their Christmas play. Jongsuk was a tree and Kyungsoo had spent forever looking for a green shirt that would match the paper costume get up. Sometimes he hates being gay because that’s just a big no no for him, green on green what was the teacher thinking?

“Hey sweetie,” he replies, getting down to eye level with his son and pulling out a giant lollipop he saw him eyeing when they passed the candy shop this morning. His son’s doe eyes get abnormally large and he swoons because those are his eyes. He may have Jongin’s darker skin and lips but those eyes are  _his_. He has his nose too but the eyes are what makes everyone coo and stare at his little boy.

“Is that for me daddy?”

“Of course!” he responds, picking the boy up and handing him his treat that he gets to unwrapping right away.

“Don’t tell your friends but you were the best tree in class,” he whispers into his cute little ears and Jongsuk lets out an adorable giggle as they head for the car.

“Really daddy?”

“Mhm,” he hums as he puts the boy in his booster of their car. They had walked to the school this morning because he had taken the day off and his son was adamant in walking in the snow, but now he’s tired from shopping and cleaning so he just wants to sit.

A ring tone interrupts him and he groans as he hears the Imperial March, which can only mean one person. He sighs and sits himself next to his son and closes the door, because whenever Jongin calls he can never get the boy to just shut the hell up.

“What?” he snaps as soon as he hits the green answer button. Jongsuk looks up at him curiously but he just forces a parental smile to his lips and pecks him on the cheek.

“You should drop the attitude,” Jongin sighs from the other line and he has half a nerve to just hang up now but he would just call back.

_You should drop dead_ , he thinks bitterly.

“What do you want Jongin?” he bites out and he hates how Jongsuk’s eyes light up at the mention of his father.

“I’m in town.”

“And?” he grinds his teeth and finishes buckling his five year old into his booster.

“I just wanted to know if I could see Jongsuk.”

And Kyungsoo wants to say no, for the younger boy to fuck off, but it’s been about six weeks since his son saw his father and the boy is always asking for him.

“We could meet up and I’ll buy you both lunch.”

He lets out an annoyed sigh and looks towards his son who’s still looking at him with excitement and he really wishes he were still a baby so he could cuss Jongin out and hang up but he can’t.

“You can meet me at the park but I’m not going with you. I have a date,” he mutters embarrassingly.

Sure he’s dated after Jongin but he stopped because it wasn’t worth it. He’s only seeing Luhan because Baekhyun and Jongdae won’t get off his ass about him needing to get laid and move on. It’s not like Luhan is horrible though, no it’s not that at all.

It’s just whenever he thinks about kissing someone other than Jongin he hurts. When he thinks about weddings and raising children, it’s always him and Jongin in his mind.

“ _What_?” now it’s Jongin’s turn to bite out and he tries not to feel giddy when he remembers how easily jealous the boy gets. But fuck Jongin because they’re not even together anymore.

“Look you either meet me at the park or you wait until whenever the hell you’re here again,” he snaps because although it’s nice that someone’s actually jealous of him it’s for all the wrong reasons.

“Fine. I’ll meet you there in ten.”

Before the dancer has enough time to speak up again he says a quick okay and hangs up. He takes a deep breath before leaning his head back against the seat then looking down at his little boy.

“We’re going to the park.”

“Yay!” Jongsuk squeals and he can’t help but smile.

 

\--

 

Jongin sits on the parch bench, snuggling into his red pea coat as the wind picks up. The little puppy in his arms howls and wiggles around causing him to smile. He pets the tiny dog before looking up when he hears an all too familiar voice.

Jongsuk is waving at him frantically as he holds onto Kyungsoo’s hand but it doesn’t take long before the little five year old is letting go and running up to him, looking like a little snowball with his light blue jacket.

“Dad!” Jongsuk smiles before hugging his legs as he stands near the bench.  He lowers himself until he’s at eye level and pulls the puppy out from his coat. His son’s eyes get incredibly owl looking and his lips break into a big grin.

“Is that for me?!” he squeals, high pitch voice going up octaves in excitement.

“Of course!” he hands over the brown mini poodle just as Kyungsoo walks up to them, looking pissed as always.

“Look daddy! I got a puppy!” Jongsuk lifts the puppy up and hops a little showing him to Kyungsoo.

“Yay…” the elder says forcefully before looking towards him with murder in his eyes. It makes him flinch slightly and give a sheepish smile. “Can I talk to you in private?” Kyungsoo bites out and he nods before telling Jongsuk to stay put where they can see him.

They walk several feet away near a cherry blossom tree where Jongsuk can’t hear them but he’s still in sight. He mentally prepares himself for the scolding he’s about to get but forgets to guard his arms. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to pinch the hell out of his elbow and he yelps.

“Are you stupid?! Why the hell would you give him a dog?! He’s  _five_  you dipshit!” Kyungsoo scolds and he feels like he’s twenty all over again, getting hit or pinched for stealing the elder’s food while he was pregnant with their son. He sends his own glare at the now red head and tries very hard not to yell back.

“Are  _you_  going to pick up dog shit because I certainly am not!”

“Monggu is staying with me,” he manages to get out in between Kyungsoo’s yelling but it only sets him off more.

“So you give him a dog that he’s going to see what? Four times a year?! You’re the shittiest parent ever!” Kyungsoo huffs, breath forming smoke in the cold air as he ends his rant.

He wants to yell some more but when he finally manages to calm down enough to see Jongin’s face clearly his gut twists uncomfortably at the expression his ex-husband has on.

If he were still with the boy he would immediately apologize, pull him into his arms and kiss his neck before he would apologize all over again until he was forgiven.

But he’s not. It’s not his job to make sure Jongin’s not hurt anymore. He shouldn’t even care.

“Do you not read anything that has to do with me?” the younger boy whispers after a good amount of time full of silence.

“I make it a goal not to,” he grits out, still so incredibly pissed at the man and even more at himself for feeling that little pull at his heart.

Jongin scoffs at him, looking away and shaking his head, “Of course not. Because if you did you would know that I got hurt a month ago and that my career is completely over. You would know that I moved back home if you ever picked up your fucking phone. But I forgot, you don’t give a damn about me.”

A bitter silence hangs in the air, not one word is said in between them after that. Kyungsoo’s feeling it again, that itch to just hug the younger male until everything is alright.

But nothing between them is alright, nor will it ever be as long as he still feels like this. He absolutely hates how after everything he can still want to kiss that look of hurt off Jongin’s face.

“Daddy!” Jongsuk’s voice breaks him out of his stupor and he’s thankful, a moment later and he might have said something so incredibly stupid.

The little five year old comes running up to them with the puppy in his hands arm’s length away from his chest. “He peed!” the boy screeches, looking absolutely horrified at the discovery that yes, even puppies do their business.

“Why don’t we go back to dad’s house and we’ll order pizza, sound good?” Jongin questions their son, ruffling his shaggy black hair as the boy nods eagerly. He never gets pizza when he’s with his daddy.

“Are you coming daddy?” he questions his smaller father.

“I’m meeting Luhan, remember?” Kyungsoo forces a smile on his face and doesn’t dare look at Jongin’s, afraid of what exactly it is he’ll see. “I’ll pick you up later okay?”

Kyungsoo makes sure to give his son a kiss and hug before he takes off, not trusting himself to look at Jongin or he might just stay and let that feeling develop further.

 

\--

 

A wince takes over Jongin’s face as he moves to sit down at the coffee table, a box of pizza laid out over the black surface. There’s two cups of soda alongside it and normally he wouldn’t let Jongsuk have any, because he gets incredibly hyped up, but he needs a distraction anyways so he makes sure to fill it to the top.

“Can I have this one please?” the five year old questions him politely, pointing to a piece with more ham on it than pineapple.

“Of course baby.” he peels the slice away from the rest and places it on the boy’s paper plate.  Jongsuk smiles and says thank you.

He really has to admit Kyungsoo’s doing a good job raising him. The little boy even rolls up his sleeves and places the paper towel he gets handed into his lap causing him to chuckle.

“So who’s this Luhan guy?” he questions, picking off the pineapples from his son’s pizza because apparently it’s not supposed to be on a there. Fruit and pizza is gross dad, Jongsuk explained to him earlier.

“Daddy’s friend,” the little boy answers obediently, tiny hands lifting the slice of pizza and bringing it to his lips as he nibbles on a piece of ham.

“Is he his boyfriend?” he interrogates, not quite liking that idea.

Jongsuk’s face scrunches up, very similar to Kyungsoo’s and he shakes his head stubbornly. “Luhan gege is his work friend. That’s gross dad,” Jongsuk says in disapproval, “boys have cooties! Daddy said so!”

“Did he?” the elder questions, hiding a smile behind his drink, very happy at the answer he just received.

“Mhm! He said I wasn’t allowed to kiss boys or girls until I’m as tall as him!”

“Why would he tell you that?” he laughs out, setting his glass down and reaching for the ranch he just remembered he took out from the fridge.

“Because Taeyoung hyung tried kissing me on the playground. Daddy got mad at uncle Baekhyun.”

Jongsuk shrugs, his tiny little shoulders lifting up before he goes back to eating his pizza. He bites his lip and narrows his eyes, pissed that the elder didn’t find it important enough to share with him last time they talked.

Baekhyun’s kid was trying to kiss his baby?

“Do you like Taeyoung?” he questions bitterly, upset over the whole matter.

Jongsuk’s cheeks turn bright pink, his head lowered shyly as he bites his lip. “N-no…I like Taeyeon noona,” he whispers.

He stops chewing on his pizza and stares at his son silently, because it’s then and there that he realizes he’s missed so much. Was Jongsuk normally this shy? Since when did he stutter and nibble on his lip like Kyungsoo? He didn’t even know that his son liked girls over boys.

It hits him hard, like a slap in the face as he realizes that Kyungsoo was right. He  _is_  a shitty parent.

“You like Taeyeon?”

“Mhm, but daddy said I can’t kiss her because uncle Jongdae would get mad.”

“Yeah,” he replies, not knowing what else to really say. Isn’t Jongsuk too young to like girls? “But I thought you said girls have cooties?” he questions, giving Jongsuk’s plate a little slab of ranch.

“Not Taeyeon noona, she’s too pretty to have cooties,” his son replies seriously, dipping his finger in the ranch, his nose scrunching up cutely at the sour taste. “Daddy said that if I still like her when I’m big I can kiss her!”

“He did?”

“Mhm. Daddy says sometimes people love each other for a while but then they don’t anymore so you’re not supposed to kiss them until you’re sure you really like them.”

Jongin nods his head as the toddler starts explaining why he likes the six year old girl. She has pretty eyes he tells him, and she looks cute when she laughs.

And he supposes that maybe it’s better if his son likes girls, because he won’t have to worry about him getting groped but he wonders why is it has to be Baekhyun and Jongdae’s kid. It’ll also bring up a problem if Taeyoung really does like his son. Twins are complicated he concludes as they finish up their pizza.

“Can we have dessert?” Jongsuk trails after him as he walks into the kitchen to throw away their trash.

“Sure?” he questions, not quite knowing if he even has anything sweet enough for a five year old to want.

He just moved into his apartment about a week ago so he’s been busy getting Sehun and Chanyeol to help him unpack. He hasn’t even done proper grocery shopping yet; he’s been living off fast food.

He opens the fridge and looks around, eyes landing on a piece of cheesecake he got from the restaurant he went to yesterday with his parents.

“Do you like cheesecake?” he questions, looking down at the five year old who’s got Monggu in his hands.

“That’s daddy’s favorite!” the boy beams, nodding his head as he sets down the puppy. Monggu whines and jumps on his legs causing him to giggle and run around, the sugar probably setting in.

They share their dessert on the couch while Monggu howls from the floor, upset at being left out but Jongin’s not entirely sure if dogs are even supposed to eat dessert. Don’t they die if they eat chocolate or something? He’s not sure.

Once they’re finished with their food he leaves Jongsuk to find a movie for them to watch while he goes to take his pain meds and change into something more comfortable, settling on an old shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of warm Christmas pajama pants he got years ago, probably from Kyungsoo.

“What movie did you pick?”

He walks in front of the blue ray player and takes the case Jongsuk hands him, surprisingly it’s one of the few non children’s movies he has, the collection in the DVD rack is built up of movies he never had time to return after he watched them with his son. Instead the boy picked out an old dvd of him dancing from when he was still in college.

“Baby this isn’t a movie,” he states skeptically because he’s almost one hundred percent positive there’s something inappropriate of him and Kyungsoo on it. He’ll have to investigate once his son goes back home but right now he’s not willing to chance it.

“But it has your name on it, why can’t we watch it?” Jongsuk pouts at him cutely but he forces himself to be strong.

“Just find something else, what about Charlie Brown?” he offers, grabbing the Christmas set he got the boy a year ago, “You still like snoopy right?”

He gets a small nod for an answer so he pops the dvd in before heading back to the couch, Jongsuk trailing after him and Monggu after the toddler. He pulls the boy into his lap and covers them both with a blanket as the movie starts.

It’s about half way through does he realize that Jongsuk isn’t even paying attention, snoopy just licked Lucy and normally his son giggles uncontrollably at the scene but right now he’s more interested in the tattoo he has on his back.

He lets tiny fingers trace the black outlines, moving over the bright colors of the ink but he pauses when he feels the back of his ear being messed with.

“How come you have daddy’s name here?” his son questions curiously.

“You can read?” he side eyes the boy, wishing he would have stopped him sooner so he didn’t have to be reminded.

“ _Do_   _Kyungsoo_ ,” his annunciates each syllable, tracing over the hangul perfectly. “That’s daddy’s name.”

“Yeah…” he trails off, pausing the movie because neither of them are watching it now.

“Why is it there?”

 

Jongin’s mind replays the memory of that tattoo. It was a Tuesday back when he was a college sophomore, Kyungsoo a junior, a little while before they found out he was pregnant. It was supposed to be a surprise but he ended up getting ratted out by Baekhyun who told Kyungsoo he got a new piece of ink during one of their classes together.

He came home to a nagging husband, upset that he went and did it without his permission. Which he thought was completely stupid but he let his blonde hair at the time be yanked, his head lowering so that the stained skin behind his ear could be seen.

Kyungsoo had gone from furious to silent in the span of two seconds, his eyes widening in shock and his grip loosening.

“Why did you….” He had trailed off silently, reading his name carved their right into his tan skin. Sure Jongin had joked about it sometimes but he never thought he would do it. Kyungsoo’s eyes had started glistening right then and there as he waited for some sort of explanation.

“Because I love you,” he replied effortlessly, pulling the brunette into his arms and kissing at his cheeks.

Only after Kyungsoo had stopped crying long enough for him to talk was he asked why behind the ear.

 

“Because I liked your daddy’s voice,” he finally replies, letting the memory fade out and be pushed back to the crevices of his mind, hopefully not to be brought up again.

“I like it too,” Jongsuk replies, eyes blinking tiredly as he snuggles back into his arms, falling asleep shortly after.

And Jongin just lays there with him, the only part of Kyungsoo that still loves him in his arms, but it’s certainly not enough to erase that empty feeling in his heart.

 

\--

 

“A damn dog,” Kyungsoo bites out, ripping his breadstick in half angrily before shoving it in his mouth. “Who the hell gives a child a dog?!”

Luhan rolls his eyes and mouths along as Kim Jongin is mentioned, once again. He’s been listening to Kyungsoo vent for a good twemty minutes, all about his ex-husband. It was understandable at first, since the younger man just randomly called him up and ruined his plans, but now it’s annoying.

He wants to get laid, not be a therapist.

“Are you done?” he questions, lifting a brow as the red head swallows his bread, a small pinkish blush gracing his pale cheeks.

“Sorry Luhan,” he lets out a huge sigh as he shoulders deflate. “He just makes me so irritated.”

“It’s alright,” the elder smiles over a forkful of spaghetti and moves to pour Kyungsoo some more wine, he can certainly use it.

“I just can’t wrap my mind around it! And oh! This stupid little bastard doesn’t even tell me he moved back home!” Kyungsoo screeches and Luhan knows he’s lost him completely.

“Oh really?” he asks boredly, paying more attention to his food now than Kyungsoo’s ranting again.

“Yes! Does he not think that’s vital information?! This entire time I’ve been busting my ass to find babysitters for Jongsuk and this asshole has been here the whole time!”

“Well you never answer his calls,” he shrugs, pouring more parmesan onto his food and taking a bite.

“Because I hate him!”

“If you hate him so much then why is he all you ever talk about?”

Kyungsoo’s mouth closes immediately, cheeks and ears burning red in embarrassment. He does  _not_  always talk about Jongin, he makes it a habit not to mention to the boy or he’ll go off into a fit of rage like he is now.

“Kyungsoo, it is so painfully obvious you’re still in love with him. So take this opportunity to just fix whatever went wrong. He’s here for a reason.”

“Fuck you Luhan!” the younger boy huffs, getting out of his chair so fast Luhan thinks he’s so right about those two. “And your spaghetti sucks!” Kyungsoo yells before the door slams. He lets out a huge sigh before calling up Minseok. 

 

\--

 

“Is he really Santa?” Jongsuk asks skeptically as they wait in line. After the boy had taken his hour long nap Jongin decided he needed more shoes so they went to the mall. As soon as the five year old saw Santa his eyes lit up and Jongin was all but dragged by the boy towards the little get up they had near the Macy’s.

“Of course,” he replies, deeming it way too early for him to start not believing.

“The how come there was another one in the front of the mall?” Jongsuk eyes the tall brooding looking man in the white and red costume and Jongin gulps.

“He uh, has helpers! Because he’s so busy!” he excuses, hoping it works otherwise he’ll get nothing but an earful from Kyungsoo on how he ruined their child’s innocence.

“But dad that’s uncle Kris,” Jongsuk points to the imposter, and well would you look at that, he’s right. “And that’s uncle Joonmyeon.” His eyes land on the cheery looking elf by Santa’s side and he bursts into a fit of laughter, falling forward but wincing when a nerve starts hurting in his back.

“Jongin?” Santa says in surprise as it’s Jongsuk’s turn, the little boy running up to his pseudo uncle and hopping in his lap.

“Santa,” the younger man snorts, hiding a laugh behind his hand as Joonmyeon comes back from handing out candy canes.

“Dad says that you work for Santa because he’s so busy, is that true?” Jongsuk asks seriously, eyeing the man because his daddy says it’s bad to lie. Jongin and Kris share a look before the elder answers.

“Of course, but don’t tell anyone else okay? It’s a secret,” Kris whispers, making sure the other children in line don’t hear or he’s never going to hear the end of it with Joonmyeon.

“I get three wishes right?” Jongsuk asks cutely, leaving Joonmyeon to chuckle and Jongin to give “Santa” a look when he’s about to protest.

“Of course,” Kris sighs, shaking his head at the absurdness of this all. He just wanted to eat a pretzel and do some Christmas shopping. He didn’t want Joonmyeon to be the good Samaritan and make him fill in for the Santa that quit last minute. “What are your three wishes?”

“Well I want Monggu to stop peeing on the floor,” Jongsuk starts off. “He’s my puppy, dad gave him to me!” the little boy beams and Kris smiles.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do. Your next wish?”

“I want to be taller, like dad or daddy, can you make me grow taller?”

“Well you see the thing is,” Kris starts off only to get pinched in the arm by Joonmyeon the elf.

“Of course he can! It just might take a while,” the elder smiles.

“Is that what happened to you hyung?” Jongsuk asks seriously leaving Santa’s helper to blanch in shock, cheeks burning in embarrassment as both Jongin and Kris start cracking up.

“What’s your third wish,” Joonmyeon smiles painfully, “It’s your last one so make it count.”

Jongsuk tilts his head as he thinks it over, leaving Jongin to stare at the other kids in line getting restless. He’s about to tell his son to hurry when he sees the little boy whispering something in Kris’s ear, the bearded man not looking too well.

Kris smiles warmly at his son before he starts telling him something quietly, Jongsuk’s face falls a bit as he nods his head and hops off his uncle’s lap. He makes his way back to his side, linking his tiny hand with his larger one.

Jongin doesn’t know what the boy wished for and when he asks he only gets told that Kris said Santa can’t grant every wish.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo shifts on his feet and checks his phone for the time. Jongin said he would be back by eight thirty and he has yet to show up. And normally he would be calling continuously to yell at the younger boy but he doesn’t feel in the yelling mood after speaking with Sehun.

He had to really search through his phone contacts for the younger’s number and even then it took a while for him to get the nerve to actually call.

Now he feels sick to his stomach knowing Jongin had a total of five surgeries after injuring his back sometime in February. Sehun sucks at medical lingo but long story short Jongin can’t dance anymore or risk permanent damage.

And it makes him so mad at himself for ignoring all those phone calls and texts. He completely blocked the boy out when he needed him. He broke that promise he made with himself that he would always be there for Jongin no matter what.

The elevator dings and he wipes the stray tear from his eye, rubbing his nose before straightening himself out as he hears footsteps heading towards him.

It ends up being a neighbor of Jongin’s and he sighs in relief. His phone starts ringing so he goes to answer that instead of over thinking everything.

“Luhan said you told him his spaghetti sucks,” Baekhyun says from the other line, obviously disappointed in him for not getting laid right about now.

“It was undercooked,” he mutters stubbornly.

“Why can’t you just let a man cook for you and then fuck you over the dinner table? Why must you make me lose money continuously?”

Kyungsoo can hear Jongdae cackling in the background causing him to roll his eyes, yet another bet on him by those two.

“Well apparently Jongdae knows me better than you do hyung, I’m hurt.”

“As you should be, I can’t believe you talked about Jongin for a good twenty minutes. Kyungsoo this is ridiculous! It has to stop!”

“Hyung I was just mad, you don’t need to-

“Need to what? Lecture you again? Because apparently I do. Dammit Kyungsoo  _you_  left  _him_ ,  _you_  filed for a divorce and  _you_  are the one who won’t let it go. I swear to god I--hey!”

The phone gets snatched away by Jongdae presumably, shuffling and muffled curse words fill his ear and he lets out a deep sigh, his shoulders slumping as he slides down the wall to the floor pathetically. He hates it when Baekhyun’s right.

“Sorry Soo, Baek’s just being pissy.”

“It’s fine, he’s right.”

His lower lip gets pulled in between his teeth out of habit, his knees pulling up to his chest as he hides his face.

Why couldn’t Jongin have just stayed away from him? He was completely content hating the boy up until today. But now his heart is being stupid and his brain won’t shut up.

Speak of the devil, he thinks as he hears another ding, the tanned boy’s figuring popping out of the elevator with a five year old asleep on his shoulders.

He mutters that he has to go before hanging up the phone and standing up, waiting by Jongin’s door as he makes his way over.

“Sorry but Jongsuk wanted to feed the puppies at the pet shop,” Jongin immediately apologizes, setting down several bags near the door before fishing into his pockets for his keys.

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo whispers so he stops, looking over to the elder, his face blank of any expression and he thinks that’s worse than him being angry.

He hesitates for a moment before going back to unlocking the door, it’s not his place to ask if anything is wrong anymore. He gave that up a long time ago.

He lets the elder in once he unlocks the door and tells him not to bother with his shoes as he goes to set their sleeping toddler down on the couch so he can look for the boy’s backpack. Once he finds it in his bedroom he comes back to the living room to see Kyungsoo just standing there awkwardly.

“Uh, he saw Santa today, I didn’t know if you wanted to take him but he practically dragged me, so um, yeah. Sorry.” He apologizes, not really sure how to go about talking to Kyungsoo anymore. He rarely ever catches the elder in a good mood and even then he gets cut off.

But right now Kyungsoo isn’t even acting normal. He just nods his head and mutters that it’s fine again causing him to frown.

“Kris was Santa though, so I told him he was just a helper.” He explains further, shifting on his feet before deciding to sit on the couch next to the sleeping five year old. “You can sit if you want…”

“Did he take a picture?” Kyungsoo asks, finally moving around to look at the apartment. His nose scrunches up at the leftover pizza box on the table and the empty soda can next to it.

“Oh yeah!”

Jongin hops up from the couch and he doesn’t miss the wince that takes over his face before he’s sorting through a shopping bag.

“Joonmyun was an elf,” Jongin snorts and walks over to show the picture to him. His eyes take in his son along with Kris and Joonmyun and he laughs seeing Kris looking miserable.

“He’s starting to look more like you,” he says before taking the picture from Jongin’s hands. “And he’s afraid of thunder like you are, dork.”

“I am no such thing,” Jongin huffs, his lower lip jutting out into pout that Kyungsoo really feels like kissing away but he refrains from doing so.

“You nearly peed yourself on our wedding night because it was thundering so bad Jongin.”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did,” Kyungsoo laughs as he takes in Jongin’s blushing face. “But I told you if you didn’t shut up we weren’t having sex.”

“I don’t remember that,” Jongin mutters confusedly.

“That’s because you were drunk.” Kyungsoo shrugs before laughing. “I didn’t even get laid that night.”

“But you did in the morning though, so it wasn’t a total loss,” Jongin reasons, “I mean you know I’m adorable when I’m drunk, you can’t deny that. And you got lazy morning sex out of it so it was worth by dorkiness.”

“I suppose.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, bumping his shoulder against Jongin’s before their laughter fades into an uncomfortable silence.

“I miss you hyung,” Jongin whispers out hesitantly, biting the inside of his cheek and normally he wouldn’t be this bold with Kyungsoo but this is probably the only chance he’ll get to make things right.

“No you don’t,” Kyungsoo mutters stubbornly, and for a moment Jongin thinks he’s mad but then he sees that cute little blush and a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I do,” he responds, turning to stand in front of the elder and daringly rest his hands on narrow hips.

“If you miss me so much then why the hell did you leave me behind?”

“Because I was a selfish brat,” he responds.

“We had a baby and you still went off with stupid ass Taemin.” Kyungsoo bites out, a glare making its way onto his face.

“I never slept with him Kyungsoo,” he replies sternly, “I would have  _never_  cheated on you. Even if I was an immature jerk I only ever loved you.”

Kyungsoo looks up at him skeptically. But Jongin is telling the truth he concludes. He was never a good liar in the first place so he deems it safe to hug the taller boy back.

“I still love you hyung,” Jongin whispers into his neck and it makes him tear up like the emotional wreck he is.

“I hate you,” he says stubbornly, because Jongin deserves to suffer for a little bit longer. “I hate your stupid face and your stupid lips and your stupid arms and you’re just so stupid and I hate you.”

“Well, I love  _your_  face and your lips and your arms.” Jongin fires back and he feels himself caving. The younger boy always had that effect on him. “And you’re so smart and I love you.”

“You still suck.” He mumbles but Jongin just kisses him on the forehead.

“I still love you.”

This time he gets a kiss on the temple, his resolve is crumbling and he doesn’t even feel like doing anything to stop it.

“You have horrible timing.”

“I love you all the time though, and that's not horrible.” A kiss on the cheek has him blushing bright pink, his lips threatening to pull into a smile.

“You make really stupid decisions.”

“Deciding to love you isn’t stupid.” Jongin mumbles, looking at him with nothing but love and Kyungsoo thinks he’s such an idiot for letting him go. And in that moment he starts believing in second chances, but only if it involves Kim Jongin.

“I might want you to kiss me right now.” he admits shyly, messing with the buttons on Jongin’s plaid shirt. What he gets isn’t a response but instead he feels his chin being lifted and his breath hitches as Jongin leans down, tilting his head. His eyes flutter shut just as their lips meet and jolt goes through him.

He felt it all those years ago in front of the performing arts building when Jongin kissed him the first time and he feels it now as their lips part and he gets kissed just like he used to. It’s been years since he’s felt like this and he never wants it to end,  _never_.

“I’m still so incredibly mad at you,” he pants as they pull apart, his heart is going crazy inside his chest right now and he might just cry at the overwhelming feeling of being able to hold Jongin again, to kiss him, to let himself love him.

“I’ll make it up to you baby,” Jongin smiles at him before diving back down for another kiss. This time it’s one of promise, one he’ll definitely hold him to.

“Dad? Daddy?”  Jongsuk’s voice breaks them out of their lip lock, Kyungsoo stepping back a little with a huge blush on his cheeks but Jongin refuses to let go of his waist no matter how much he squirms. The damn boy is probably enjoying how embarrassed he is right now.

“Why were you two kissing?” their son stumbles off the couch and walks up to them confused. “I thought you were only supposed to kiss people you’re married to daddy.”

“Well uh,” Kyungsoo stutters, pinching Jongin as he starts cracking up into his neck.

“Or do you love him?” the five year old questions and he nearly whines when both his son and Jongin look at him expectantly.

It really shouldn’t be so hard for him to admit it out loud but he can’t find it in himself to say anything for a while. He has to literally prep talk himself into it but when Jongin starts looking panicky it gives him the extra boost.

“I love your dad very much.” he mutters, blushing at the whole scenario. Of course Jongsuk would choose now to wake up and start interrogating him like no five year old should. It has his ears heating up when Jongin hugs him extra hard before planting a sloppy kiss on his lips that has Jongsuk beaming.

The little five year has never seen his daddies together like this. He’s seen uncle Baekhyun and Jongdae, he’s seen the parents of his classmates but he’s never seen his own look that happy next to each other and it makes him excited before he remembers something.

“Uncle Kris is a liar,” Jongsuk pouts, crossing his arms unhappily leaving both parents to look down at him in confusion.

“What? Why?” Jongin moves to go pick him up but gets interrupted by Kyungsoo who picks him up instead.

“Because I asked if Santa could make you and daddy get back together and he said no.” Jongsuk pulls out a killer pout, obviously upset with his used to be favorite uncle.

“You wanted me and your daddy to get back together?” Jongin asks, blinking at their son as he nods his head eagerly.

“I don’t like Luhan. He’s weird. I only want  _you_  to be with daddy,” he huffs, hugging onto Kyungsoo’s neck tiredly.

“I agree.” Jongin smiles, hugging onto boy his boys and pecking Kyungsoo on the cheek while Jongsuk starts to doze off. “See hyung, Jongsuk said you have to be my boyfriend. There’s no getting out of it now.”

“Oh whatever,” the elder mumbles.

He rolls his eyes as he goes to put the sleeping boy down in Jongin’s guest bedroom, said man trailing after him like a puppy and it makes him incredibly happy that even after all these years apart Jongin is still so crazy about him to the point that he actually gets jealous when he starts messing with Monggu later on.

“Are you staying the night?” Jongin asks, throwing a newly bought toy and watching the little puppy run after it.

“Do you want me to?” Kyungsoo fires back, sighing and leaning into his arms as they sit together on the couch, a movie on in the background that neither of them are paying attention too.

“You should just move in.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“No, I’m Jongin.”

“Idiot,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath before getting up and looking at the younger male. “Are you coming or am I supposed to sleep alone? You owe me about four years of sex.”

“We’re gonna do it?” Jongin beams, face lighting up brighter than the Christmas tree in the corner.

“If you manage to satisfy me then I’ll move in.” Kyungsoo challenges with a shrug of his shoulders before walking towards the hallway but he barely even makes it past the couch before Jongin is hoisting him over his shoulders and practically running to his room.

It would be the perfect opportunity for him to start making up for all their lost time together if Jongsuk hadn’t woken up and asked to sleep with them. So their love making gets put on hold as the five year old scrambles into bed with them, lying in the middle and saying goodnight before dozing off into dream land. Kyungsoo is the last to fall asleep, opting to watch his two boys snuggle with a loving smile on his lips before gives them both a good night kiss.

And in the morning when Jongsuk wakes up and sees his daddies smile and kiss each other he makes sure to thank Santa for granting his Christmas wish.

Now if only he can get Monggu to stop peeing in the corner.

 

 


End file.
